


Strawberry Lips and Sweet Dreams

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [9]
Category: (not crossover just mentioned roomates from Never Have I Ever dr characters focus), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Never Have I Ever (TV), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: <3, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fluff, Kirukaemiu, Might write longer one tomorrow, hope u enjoy, probs - Freeform, super short, wholesome cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 7: LipsKaede, Kirumi and Miu are all roommates, but that doesn’t mean they can’t have sleepovers with each other.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Eve (Never Have I Ever)/Fabiola Torres (implied)
Series: Femslash February [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Strawberry Lips and Sweet Dreams

Kaede, Kirumi and Miu are all roommates, but that doesn’t mean they can’t have sleepovers with each other.

Miu does Kirumi’s lipstick, gently applying the pink sheen to her girlfriend's lips while trying to resist the urge to kiss the girl senseless. A couple of times Miu can’t help it. Kirumi tastes like strawberries, and something sweet and like herself, and it always makes them both smile.

Kaede does her hair, doing occasional little braids among her locks, kissing the top of her hand every seconds, and every bunch of hair that she picks up, as well as giving her little pecks on the neck and cheek. It makes the inventor want to squeal out loud (cause hell she is ticklish) but she manages to hold it in, barely. Her lips, however, are shaking from mirth.

They’re all docked in their pyjamas, ready for their girlfriend’s sleepover. The fellow lesbians, Fabiola and Eve, who also live in the dorm, are camping out now, so the three of them are on their own for now.

Kirumi lies in bed, her eyes closed, moonlight filtering in through the empty window. Her girlfriends lay with her- two adorkable blondes to whom the silver haired maid had slowly fallen in love with, and she didn’t regret it one bit.

Miu lays on her side, eyes closed and her cloud pyjamas slightly too big. She snuggles into Kirumi’s side, burying her head in the gothic material.

Kaede drapes herself over them both like a blanket. Her pink eyes are wide and sleepy, her long blonde hair falling onto the butterfly patterned covers and falling off the bed. It’s like one massive group hug.

And that’s exactly how they love it.

The others walk into the three cuddling, fast asleep on the bed. Fabiola gives a small smile and closes the door, stepping outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment! Tell me of _any_ mistakes you spot too! Thx for reading! <3


End file.
